


E for Effort

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Clubbing, Drugged Sex, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Random Stranger Of Your Choosing/Dick/Wally, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of...Very Briefly, Threesome, Universe Alteration, Wally's a Bad Influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Dick laughed a squirrelly, high kind of laugh that Wally found tremendous and said, “A glory hole? That’s your idea?”





	E for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh and final fill for Kinktober! The prompt for day 31 is any combination of the listed kinks, so I am combining a whole lotta raunchiness into one PWP. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Day 31: Aphrodisiacs | Public | Bukakke | Threesome (or more) | Glory hole | Emeto

Wally knew very well that he was a bad influence. His line of reasoning was that they were young, and only had so long to mess around and do this kind of stuff, after all.

Eventually he did persuade Dick into having some damn _fun_ for once. It took a little bit of E and a lot of persuasive kisses to goad him into the nightclub, but once Dick was out of the house he obviously had no intention of going back.

He looked at Wally with big, dilated eyes and a huge grin.

“How ya feelin’, Dickie-bird?”

Dick answered with few words and an exploratory grope at Wally’s crotch, so he got the picture rather quickly. It didn’t come as a surprise since E made Wally like this, too: Hot and bothered beneath the pulsing bass and swerving lights. While they were tucked away in their little booth, Dick poured into his lap and kissed him dizzy, like he was starving for affection even though they’d already spent the entire day together.

“This stuff is fuckin’ awesome,” Dick mumbled against Wally’s mouth, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Wally smiled at the comment.

“You think?” He got a hand on Dick’s ass and squeezed. “Then you’re gonna _love_ this.” Meaningfully, he pushed a green drink at him, watched him toss it back with abandon, and laughed at the face he made. “All right, you wanna go have some fun?”

“This isn’t fun?” Dick asked, breath hot against Wally’s neck as he grinded down into his lap.

“It is, trust me. But I think you might like what I have to show you.”

“You haven’t steered me wrong yet, dude,” Dick said, and Wally snorted at the lie. He led the man to the bathrooms, put his hand between Dick’s shoulder blades and pointed a finger at a spot on the wall that had been craftily albeit poorly extricated.

Dick laughed a squirrelly, high kind of laugh that Wally found tremendous and said, “A glory hole? That’s your idea?”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Wally said with a quirked brow.

“Oh, I am definitely trying it.”

And that’s what got them to where they were now—Dick on his knees on the filthy floor and his mouth wrapped around a stranger’s cock, while Wally had positioned himself comfortably behind him and was three fingers deep by the time Dick even noticed he’d started.

He pulled back for a second with a wet pop, licked his already spit-shiny lips, and told him to hurry up. Wally was empathetic; he knew how impatient Dick normally was, and with the heat of E rewiring his brain and heating his body in pleasant places, it wasn’t hard to see where he was coming from when he whined at him to just _go._

Wally was rolling with it, too, higher than hell with his mouth a permanent grin. He muttered something to him that he wasn’t sure was coherent, and Dick responded by sucking the stranger down again with loud, lewd noises. “Lucky guy,” Wally commented off-handedly, even though he was, in his own mind, doing the stranger one better as they spoke.

He doled out the last of his travel lubricant into his hands and slicked up. “You sure?” he yelled over the music, watching Dick bob his head in what could have either been a nod or a very enthusiastic part of delivering oral to someone through a wall. “I mean, at least you _know_ me,” he joked, stalling for time as he spread Dick with his thumbs, just looked at him perched there on all fours, pretty and dripping precum just from the coursing of drugs through his veins and the weight of cock at the back of his throat.

Wally admired that about him. He was easy to please, in this sense.

When Dick pulled off to whine at him again, he finally acquiesced and began pushing in, watching with blurry reverence at the familiar image of being swallowed by muscle, of watching Dick open around him easily and drawing a more wanton moan than usual out of him for his efforts. The better half of it was muffled, but he’d doubled his attention to getting the stranger all the way down, which Wally advised against considering they hadn’t made it _that_ far yet, but the words fell on deaf ears when Dick gagged, pulled back, then tried again with stubborn resolve. One thing about him was that he never gave up. This was no different, Wally supposed.

“Take it easy, babe,” he said, anyway, so that he could at least say he’d tried to warn him.

He was far too busy jerking his hips forward to care, and he waited with his head tipped back and eyes focused somewhere on the ceiling while Dick got through his ritual tense of surprise, then relaxed again. No matter how often they did this, he always seemed to be caught off guard when he asked Wally to move fast. _Wally_ , of all people. He didn’t understand Dick’s logic sometimes.

Past the swell of music, the sheen of sweat, and the haze of Ecstasy, Wally finally convinced himself to start moving. Easy does it, he told himself, and that was two seconds before Dick tried to deep-throat again and gagged after the fact.

Whatever was going on in Wally’s drug-addled brain, it was making the sounds of the poor guy dry-heaving kind of interesting. He wasn’t exactly privy to watching Dick suffer, but he was positive he was pissed as all hell right now at his inability, and something about the face of indignation he pictured was decidedly adorable. “Don’t stop, suck,” he commanded, digging his fingers into Dick’s hips and pulling them back against every movement he made. The telltale smacks of flesh-on-flesh were drowned out by music, but Wally always appreciated knowing they were there. If Dick would let him smack him, maybe… He could get into that.

From his throat rose a low groan as he let the drugs blur the world around him. All he could think about or feel was the friction, and for once he wasn’t concentrated on speed so much as strength, pulling all the way out each time and snapping forward with another wet _thwack_. From somewhere in the haze, he registered Dick moaning, mouth briefly unobstructed.

“Shit,” he cursed, then threw in another for good measure: “ _Shit._ Wally, god, you gotta keep doing that.”

“Wasn’t planning on stopping,” Wally answered, getting handfuls of his ass and spreading him apart so he could see better. Back and forth, to him, was usually quite tedious. Doggy-style was never his favorite, but the world slowed down when he was high, and he liked to think he enjoyed the little things more. “You’re so tight, babe,” he sighed out pleasantly, rolling his hips in little circles against him even though he was already fully-sheathed, as if he could somehow go deeper.

Dick was sloppy at giving head and it drove Wally crazy with desire, but he never thought it would be so appealing to see him giving someone _else_ messy oral, moaning around the stranger like he was being paid to show off, when really Wally knew he just loved it. It was endearing to him that Dick liked dick so much; he was never going to let him live it down—especially not when Dick came, untouched, on the spot with a throaty groan.

Wally bit his lip. He planted his palm on Dick’s back to push him down a little while he moved, granting him the access he craved that made his head spin and his face hot. “Dickie,” he started, a little breathlessly, “baby, I didn’t wrap, so I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

Dick warbled something with a full mouth, and Wally took that as an affirmation that he’d heard.

He gripped his hips again—tight enough to bruise, he was sure—and used him until he saw fit, which was around the time Dick gave one last attempt at swallowing the stranger down, only to pull back and gag again. Without really thinking, Wally moved one hand to the back of Dick’s head and pushed, keeping him there while his Adam’s apple bobbed in its struggle to accommodate.

The pathetic, whiny sounds Dick made when wordlessly leaping to his own defense was enough to do it, and Wally pulled out and fisted himself through his orgasm, painting Dick’s ass and the back of his thighs with cum.

He was faintly aware, through the fog, that Dick was retching in front of him, losing the concoction that Wally had offered him earlier in what could only be a horribly acidic bout of bile. At the same time, the stranger hit his climax, spilling all over Dick’s face until Wally could see it dripping from his chin, even from where he sat.

The stranger retracted, and then Dick faced him, one eye squeezed closed and his tongue lolling. His face was pale, and on it was a filthy mixture of cum and vomit. Wally, despite himself, couldn’t help but smile in admiration. “That,” he said with a satisfied sigh, “is nasty.”

“Your fault,” Dick rasped, narrowing his one good eye. “Get me some paper towels, asshole.”

“At least you gave someone really good head tonight,” he teased, standing to retrieve said paper towels and handing them off before grabbing another to clean himself.

Dick hummed noncommittally, too involved in his own cleansing process to pay Wally much heed.

Eventually they were presentable enough to leave the washroom, but Dick still insisted they looked blatantly fucked out and Wally couldn’t help but smile at the assertion. “I think that’s a good look for you, hot stuff. You’re real pretty covered in cum.”

Dick rolled his eyes—one of them pink and irritated, Wally noted with a giggle-snort—and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. It was a gesture of fondness, and the way Wally responded with an aggressive tickle to the ribs was him returning the affection.

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Wally said as he got his arm around Dick’s waist.

“You’re a terrible influence.” Dick threw his own arm over Wally’s shoulder. “Maybe we should.”


End file.
